I'm Not A Princess
by punkprincess96
Summary: I'm Dana Cruz. I'm no princess. You can call me a punkcess. Not even that. Basically not even a princess. You get it... DXL WHEN DEEPER IN STORY. horrible summary. PLZ R&R!
1. Intro

I'm Not A Princess

**By**: punkprincess96

I'm Dana Cruz. I'm no princess. You can call me a punkcess. Not even that. Basically not even a princess. You get it. Since I'm not a princess like my roommate Zoey Brooks or Nicole Bristow that girly girl, I can't get anything I want with a snap of a finger or a flip of my hair. I have to work for it. Sometimes even when I work for it I don't get it. I can't get anyone to do anything, unlike Zoey who has Chase, her lover, or Nicole with her million boys. I like who I am. I'm not the friendly, welcoming, fashionable, girly- girl type.

I'm fierce, rough, easily angry, and rude at times. But I don't mind if people think about me that way. But if they ever actually admit that to my face... they won't have their's much longer. At times, people do say that to my face. Well, actually, it's only been my friends. But they meant it in a joking way.

Except... two people. the first one is Nicole, but I'm her room mate, so she complains about my lazyness and messyness, but then again, she always does. The second person is non other than Logan. That self centered, egotistical, two-minute-girl jerk. He's always complaining about my rudeness and my style basically. So what if I'm not a Nicole or Zoey? I don't live to please everyone. Or anyone. I've actually pleased no one in my life before except maybe teachers... but I'm forced to be nice and happy all the time around them. Anyway, the point is, I can't stand Logan or Nicole because they're both such self centered people that go through boys and girls as if they were pieces of paper, and at times they gang up on me with rude comments, and also at times they seem... nice.

Zoey is another one of my best friends. She was the first person I was nice to when I arrived at PCA. She likes to deal with conflict and sovle everyone's dilemas. I never went to her for help. I like to keep to myself because who know when Zoey might tell? I don't know but, I can solve my own problems.

Nicole's a hair freak, and she's a black cat too. She unluckier than anyone you'll ever meet, and most likely be a girl version of Logan. Self -image obsessed, will never find one opposite gender to love for like ever. She's another fashion clone and is rude to me just because she thinks I'm too punkish.

Chase is a funny clumbsy kind of boy. He's madly in love with Zoey Brooks, but will never admit it because of Logan, and everyone else on earth. Mostly Logan though. I don't blame Chase. Logan will tease him for like ever.

Michael is another one of my friends. He's funny, nice and he's always amusing to watch. Even if he's a slave of Logan, Michael will find a way to escape, and he also will do it in the funniest way.

Quinn is the really smart girl everyone on campus teases because they're jeleous. Quinn is freakish at times, but mostly she's a nice, caring person who might make your sneakers explode if you make her mad.

Last, but obviously least... is Logan. He makes the biggest difference in my life, and doesn't even care. Like last Friday, I was dressing up for fun, and Logan makes fun of me. He turns good comments to negative ones in less than a minute.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N: Do you like it so far? Reveiw please! Push that purpleish button below:) **


	2. Not This Girl

I'm Not A Princess Chapter 2

The first time I saw Logan, I knew what kind of guy he'd be. Self centered, egotistical, and another more than 20 girls a minute guy. Yet I don't know why, but I find him amusing and pleasing. I know I shouldn't like a guy like him... but it's always been a little thing I couldn't control since I came to PCA. I like him... but I know I shouldn't.

Why? Because... it's Logan! I don't find the chances of him liking me for more than 5 minutes high, but I want to believe. I want hope. I want love. My first love. My only love. I know it's impossible. I'm not a blonde, and we all know that Logan loves blondes. Sometimes I envy Zoey, with all that blondey hair of hers, but then again, you should hear what people say behind her back. I find gossip so annoying, so I'd give the person who's spreading it a punch. In the face, 'round the nose. Hurts like crazy.

I call it 'Dana's center'. Because the nose is the center of your face. Last time I gave someone Dana's center was last week. I might as well explain to you. 

I walked around campus, looking for more victoms for Dana's center. I saw some of the gossip queens Lexa, Rochelle and Kathi.

I heard them talking about someone... I wanted to listen. I snuck closer to them, behind the bush.

"I was with to Erika last week, and her split ends were killing me. So told her off about her split ends in the end. I walked over to-" Lexa blabbed on. I was just about to leave until I heard Rochelle start talking. I knew it was good because she's like the most popular of the freaks.

"Yeah, shut it Lexa. I'm talking now." Rochelle snapped. Nice touch. I like her style. "Well, last week I heard Zoey Brooks, little miss popular talk about my boyfriend."

I wanted to hear more. But yet I was somehow angry at the fact that they're talking about my best friend when they know they shouldn't.

"I heard that Dana Cruz from our P.E. class made out with Logan Reese. I hear she was begging for him. It's so obvious." Kathi added to Rochelle's statement. I felt my fist raise up to my shoulders. I would've given Dana's center to Kathi right that moment, but I thought I might as well wait for more.

"I know! She's like, such a.. a - I don't know. But she flirts so bad with every single guy on earth." Lexa whispered.

"Logan Reese? That guy? Oh, I've dated him. He was such a loser! I dumped him before he dumped me! He tried to make out with me, but I said no." Rochelle said.

Okay, I've had enough. I jumped out from behind them, and gave them a grim glare.

"Dana!" Rochelle shouted, panicking. I smiled, giving off more anger than usual.

"R, L, K. Haven't we been through this already?" I sweetly asked. They slowly nodded. I grinned, showing white, nearly blinding light.

"Dana!" Lexa sqeeked, closing her eyes. I rolled up my sleeves.

"If it's about your boyfriend Logan, I didn't mean it!" Rochelle said, whimpering. I groaned, or growled. Whichever works.

"He's. Not. My. Boyfriend." I snapped through clenched teeth. Just then, Zoey, Chase, Quinn, Nicole, Logan and Michael walked up to us.

"Hey D." Zoey casually said. I waved, and smiled. "Dana's center?" she asked, smiling. I grinned showing my tounge this time, and nodded.

"What'd they talk about this time?" Logan chuckled innocently, seeming cute to me. I dropped my smile and looked around. Zoey, Nicole and Chase looked at each other.

"Ah." they suspected. I looked around, and stared at the floor. I bit my lip before I looked up.

"What?" Michael and Quinn asked, in confusion and unision. Zoey and Chase chuckled.

"They were gossiping about Logan and Dana." Nicole beamed in a sing song way. I turned my fist at her.

"Do you want a broken arm for the next 7 weeks?" I warned, turning my back on Rochelle, Lexa and Kathi. They took a step to run, but I stopped them.

"Yeah, I can see you three." I stiffly said, and turned back around. They took the steps back and smiled, panicking.

"Don't be mad at us for talking about your boyfriend. He's a loser, and I'm the one who broke up with him. Don't worry, if you don't date him, you'll be alright." Rochelle teased, smiling with pleasure. I saw Logan hide his face in embarrsement, and hurt. I hate it when these girls get all stupid and hurtful to Logan! I'll fix that! I saw some guy holding a baseball bat. I smiled with gritted teeth. "Hey!" I shouted at him, with a smile. He gasped when he knew I was talking to him. He nodded. "Gimme your bat!" I threw it over at me. "Thanks!" I yell. I turn back to the three, and my friends. Zoey gasped, seeing my next moves.

"Um, Dana... you're not going to use that, are you?" Lexa asked, turning to run. I nodded with a frown on my face.

"Dana!" Zoey shouted, concerned. I swung the bat and felt a thud as they fell to the floor. "Oh my god! DANA!" Chase and Michael laughed outloud. Logan turned to Zoey.

"YOU CAN DO THAT?!" Logan asked Zoey. A bunch teachers walked by, and just smiled a bit, and shrugged.

"Um, 'parently!" Michael answered for Zoey. I smiled. My job was done here. Rochelle sat up, and held her head.

"Good job... Dana." Rochelle and Kathi muttered before taking off to get ice and bandages. Lexa, being the stupid thickheaded one, just lay there.

"Good job, Dana." I told myself, and smiled a bit. Zoey and the gang just stood there, eyes wide and open mouthed.

"Oh. My. God." Nicole said, amazed at what just happened infront of her eyes.

"What just happened?" Chase asked. Zoey shook her head, and shrugged.

"Dana... how'd you- but... the teacher- they didn't. I think my head will go better without figuring this out." Quinn told them, with a confused shrug. The gang just took off, with a couple of laughs afterwards. Logan ran back at me. I stared at the floor.

"Hey." he said, smiling. I looked up, then in embarassment, look down again. He places his hand on my chin, and makes my look up. "Just wanted to say thanks for hitting those girls with extremely hard bats... I owe you one." I look into his eyes. I seem so stupid right now.

"No prob." I whisper, with a pathetic smile. "Just tell me when some girls need to get a smash in the face for gettin' you down." He chuckles.

"I'll tell you." he says. I pull off my smile, and look down again. He pulls my head back up again.

"Girls are much prettier when you can see them." Logan tells me and gives me a light punch in the arm.

"Not this one." I tell him, and threw my curly locks in my face. He pulls them out of my face.

"Yes this one. This one gets prettier everyday. And I hope this one will go to the movies with me on Saturday." He jokes. I laughed, and sighed.

"Yes, this girl would like to go on Saturday." I smiled, and start walking to Zoey. He eventually catches up to me, and we hold hands back to our rooms.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N: Yes, This is the end to "I'm Not A Princess"! Sequel? Yes. Maybe. I guess. Not really. No? Tell me. I think so ;)**


End file.
